


Back Where I Belong

by daenyara



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, S8E04 spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: He didn't wanna leave her but now he's back.





	Back Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow braime shippers! what is up? I know you’re hurting so here, fixed it for you. I wrote this v quickly and haven’t really proof-read it, I’ll do it asap tho! EPISODE 8x04 SPOILERS

He just got down from his horse when he hears steps and he turns. He sees her marching towards him, fierce and beautiful, and he wonders how he hasn’t noticed it from the start.

“I’m back.” Jaime raises his arms, smiling softly.

Brienne doesn’t smile back. Instead, she stares at him with obstinate control over the tears pooling in her eyes, that threaten to run down her cheeks ever since he crossed the walls of Winterfell.

“You killed her.”

It’s not a question, but he nods. “I did.”  _I ended the war, just so I could get back to you._

Brienne’s knuckles go white as she tightens the grip on the pommel of Oathkeeper.  _“Why didn’t you tell me?”_  Her voice breaks before she can go on. She doesn’t understand him. He could’ve told her what he was going to do, but he chose not to, and he left her believing that he didn’t love her.

She’s still trying to keep herself from crying when he breaks. “Because you believed I was a good man,” he murmurs, feeling his own breath shuddering.

A single, lonely sob escapes her lips. “You are. You were always good, I know it in my heart.”

“No, I’m not.” Jaime shakes his head, leaning into the unpleasant sensation of his teeth gritting. “I wish I were, for you.  _I wish the Gods hadn’t made me the monster that I am,_ ” he hisses, and something in Brienne breaks when she hears those words. But he goes on, he can’t really stop now. “I have killed my sister, and my  _unborn son_  with her. Tell me, how many good men do you know who have killed their own son?” he spits out the words, and Brienne vacillates under their weight.

He wanted to see in her eyes that same hateful look he sees in the mirror, that was his goal. But when it comes to it, he can’t face her, so he looks away.

She doesn’t trust him anymore, why would she? That’s exactly what he deserves. What he prayed for. He left without knowing if he was coming back and making her hate him seemed like the easier way. At least she would’ve been happier knowing that the man who had broken her heart was dead. 

Except now he’s back, and the only thing that keeps him from breaking is not looking at her and pretending that everything is fine.

When he realizes that her fingertips are brushing gently against his jaw, the touch feels so familiar and yet so incredibly foreign to him.

Brienne tilts his chin up, and he doesn’t believe what her eyes are telling him.

“Maybe you’re not a good man, or maybe you are,” she states as she strokes his lips with his thumb. “I don’t care. I  _choose_  you, I love _you_. If that means that I’m a monster as well, then so be it.” She’s letting out gasping sobs, her body quivering. Only her hands stay still, pressed against his face. “Let the gods condemn us, let them cast their curses,  _I don’t care_.”

Jaime is gazing at her in disbelief. “I  _betrayed_  you,” he says with a frown, but she doesn’t have it.

“You betrayed yourself.”

Jaime scoffs, incredulous, the salty taste of tears in his mouth. “I broke your heart.”

She doesn’t have an answer for that. “You did.” Brienne glances at her feet, and when she looks at him once again sorrow and love are melting in her eyes, making them burn with golden and black flames. “But you still haven’t fulfilled your oath.”

His dark blue eyes dart to her sword. Oathkeeper. He gave her that blade. He once told her,  _“It’s yours. It will always be yours.”_  And he wasn’t just talking about the sword, that’s what she’s telling him.

Yes, he still has a vow to fulfil. He promised her his heart a long time ago, it’s time she takes it. Because it’s been hers ever since they met, he was just too much of a fool to see it.

Jaime embraces her as she cries, caressing her back, trying to soothe her sorrow.

It’s a cold winter night with no stars, just like the one when he left her. But this time, all he hopes is to stay at her side forever.


End file.
